marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Avengers: Age of Ultron
Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron ist ein Sequel zu Marvel's The Avengers aus dem Jahr 2012. Der Film startet am 1. Mai 2015 in den US-amerikanischen Kinos und läuft bereits eine Woche zuvor am 23. April in den deutschen Kinos. Er führt die Filme Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark Kingdom und The Return of the First Avenger zusammen. Regie übernimmt abermals Joss Whedon, der bereits den Vorgänger inzinierte. Es handelt sich dabei um den elften Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe und ist Teil der zweiten Phase. Handlung Als Tony Stark aka Iron Man ein inaktives Friedensprogramm in Gang bringen will, geht einiges schief und die mächtigsten Helden, die die Welt zu bieten hat, müssen sich dem ultimativen Test stellen, denn das Schicksal des ganzen Planeten steht auf dem Spiel. Als der niederträchtige Ultron auftaucht, liegt es an den Avengers Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow und Hawkeye ihn aufzuhalten und die Umsetzung seiner schrecklichen Pläne zu verhindern. Und schon bald ebnen unsichere Allianzen und unerwartete Aktionen den Weg für ein episches und einzigartiges globales Abenteuer. Das Team muss sich also einmal mehr zusammentun, um die Welt zu retten, in dem sie den erschreckenden, technologischen Bösewicht Ultron besiegen. Dieser ist versessen auf die Ausrottung der Menschheit. Dabei stehen den Avengers auch wieder als Nick Fury und Agent Maria Hill zur Seite. Auf dem Weg treten ihnen zwei mysteriöse Newcomer entgegen: Wanda und Pietro Maximoff. Außerdem treffen sie auf einen alten Freund in neuer Form. Besetzung Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *In den Comics wurde Ultron aus versehen von Dr. Hank Pym alias Ant Man erschaffen, da dieser aber erst am Ende der zweiten Phase (ebenfalls 2015) seinen Auftritt hat, wird Ultron im Film von Tony Stark erschaffen. *Da Thanos am Ende von Marvel's The Avengers gezeigt wird, wurde zunächst angenommen, dass er der Hauptantagonist der Avengers in Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron sei. Laut Joss Whedon wolle man sich Thanos für den dritten Ableger der Avengers-Reihe aufsparen. *Don Cheadle soll mit seiner Rolle Iron Patriot eine Schlüsselrolle im Film übernehmen. *Scarlett Johannson wird ebenfalls eine Schlüsselrolle im Film übernehmen. *Für die Rolle des Baron von Stucker kamen auch die Schauspieler Martin Csokas und Dougray Scott in Frage. Der Part ging jedoch an Thomas Kretschmann. *Es gibt eine Comicreihe mit dem selben Namen. *Ultron wurde als Schurke für den Film gewählt da Joss Whedon eine sehr gute Geschichte für den Charakter hatte. *Da einige Szenen des Films in Südafrika gedreht werden, kam nun das Gerücht von Stan Lee auf, dass eventuell Black Panther bereits seinen ersten Auftritt in dem Film haben wird. *Vision wird im Film von Paul Bettany gespielt werden, der Originalstimme von J.A.R.V.I.S. *Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 11.02.14 im südafrikanischen Johannesburg, weitere Drehorte waren Großbritanien, Südkorea und Norditalien. *Anthony Mackie wollte seine Rolle den Falcon ebenfalls in Marvel's The Avengers 2 spielen. *In einem Interview mit der BZ Berlin sagte Thomas Kretschmann das er einen Vertrag für mehrere MARVEL Filme unterschrieben habe. *In einem Interview sagte Chef Produzent Kevin Feige, dass Ultron eine extreme Persönlichkeit habe. *Scarlett Johansson kündigte für den Film starke weibliche Figuren an. *Samuel L. Jacksons Nick Fury wird in dem Film eine wesentlich kleinere Rolle als im ersten Teil übernehmen. *Am Ende von The Return of the First Avenger sieht man Scarlet Witch und Quicksilver im Labor von Baron von Strucker ihre, anscheinend neu erworbenen, Fähigkeiten ausprobieren. *Der Film Guardians of the Galaxy wird nicht mit diesem Film Verbunden sein. Er wird wahrscheinlich auf Avengers: Infinity War, Part 2 überleiten. *Thanos wird wahrscheinlich wieder einen Cameoauftritt haben. *Andy Serkis arbeitete zusamman mit Mark Ruffallo an seiner Hulk Darstellung. *Die Avengers werden in dem Film ihre eigene Uniform mit einem A tragen. *Der Hulk könnte nach diesem Film auf die Guardians treffen dazu twitterte James Gunn ein Bild welches darauf schließen lässt das die Handlung von Planet Hulk doch teilweise aufgegriffen werden könnte. *Bei einem Treffen zwischen Haley Atwell und Joss Whedon äußerte Whedon seinen Wunsch eine Szene nur für Peggy Carter zu schreiben. *Am 07.08.2014 wurde verkündet das die Dreharbeiten am 06.08.2014 endeten. *Hulk und Iron Man werden in dem Film gegeneinander kämpfen, *Der erste Trailer zu Marvel's The Avengers: Age of Ultron wurde im November vor Christopher Nolans Film Interstellar im Kino gezeigt. * Robert Downey jr. sagte nach den abgeschlossenen Dreharbeiten in England zu einem Verantwortlichen von Marvel, wie gerne er das "A" des Avengers-Towers hätte. Zwei Wochen danach fuhr bei Robert Downey jr. zu Hause ein Truck vor und lud das neun Meter hohe "A" aus. Robert Downey jr., der mit dieser Geste von Marvel nicht rechnete, zeigte sich überglücklich und versprach, das riesige "A" sehr prominent zu platzieren. * Der Film wird über 3.000 Einstellungen an visuellen Effekten haben, damit hat er um die 500 mehr als The Return of the First Avenger und um die 250 mehr als Guardians of the Galaxy. * Der Erste Trailer sollte urprünglich während der Austrahlung der Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episode vom 28. Oktober 2014 gezeigt werden. Doch da der Trailer illegalerweise im Internet auftauchte, entschloss sich Marvel dazu ihn auch schon zu veröffentlichen. * Marvel nahm den Leak vom Avengers 2 Trailer gelassen und veröffentlichte ihn kurzerhand selber aus ihrer offziellen Facebook-Seite. Dazu schrieben sie noch den Kommentar "Dammit, Hydra.". * Die Seite superheldenfilme.net fand heraus welche Rolle Andy Serkis in Avengers 2 spielen könnte. Sie haben einen Bildvergleich angestellt worauf Serkis Rolle aussah wie Ulysses Klaw, dieser ist in den Comics ein Widersacher Black Panthers. * Ursprünglich sollte der bereits geleakte Trailer von Avengers 2 Age of Ultron während einer Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episode auf ABC veröffentlicht werden. Doch nun entschloss sich Marvel noch mehr Materal während der Vorführung der Episode zu veröffentlichen. Und während des Marvel 75 Years: From Pulp to Pop Special soll es weitere Enblicke in Avengers 2 geben. * Kevin Feige äußerte sich gegenüber'' Buzzfeed'', dass es tatsächlich nun nach diesem Film ein neues Avengers Team geben werde. * Tom Hiddelston und Idris Elba werden ihre Rollen Loki und Heimdall in dem Film fortsetzen. Das gab Idris Elba in einem Interview mit The Telegraph bekannt. * Andy Serkis wird tätsächlich Ulysses Klaw spielen. Ob er anschließend im Black Panther auftauchen wird ist noch unklar. * Noch bevor James Spader in die Rolle des Ultron geschlüpft ist, feilte Andy Serkis bereits an Ultrons Gang- und Bewegungsart. * Für den Januar 2015 wurden in den Pinewood Studios noch einmal Nachdreharbeiten ausgeführt. Über diese Nachdrehs wurden Thor-Mime Chris Hemsworth, "Iron Man" Robert Downey Jr, Mark Ruffalo, Jeremy Renner und Scarlett Johansson informiert - außerdem noch Paul Bettany sowie Tom Hiddleston. Die Schauspieler sollten sich bereithalten, was nicht heißt, dass wirklich alle noch einmal vor die Kamera treten. * Offizielle Website: http://marvel.com/avengers * Gerüchten zufolge könnte Benedict Cumberbatch einen Cameo Auftritt als Dr. Stephen Strange in Avengers 2: Age of Ultron haben. * Cobbie Smulders sagte in einem Interview dass Sie sich sehr freue im kommenden Film in ihrer Rolle für Stark-Industries zu arbeiten. Sie fügte hinzu dass es doch was komplett anderes sei als für S.H.I.E.L.D. * Tim Roth gab in einem Interview mit CraveOnline an, dass es usprünglich geplant war, Abomination in Avengers 2 auftauchen zu lassen. * Collider fand heraus, dass es sich bei der Rolle von Kim Soo-hyun um die der Dr. Cho handelt. * Gerüchten zufolge könnte es sein, dass der Schluss von Avengers 2 der direkte Beginn von Thor Ragnarök ist. * Die Frau, die in einer Höhle die Hüllen fallen lässt, könnte Shuri, die Schwester von Black Panther, sein. * T'Challa alias Black Panther könnte in der Post-Credit Szene auftauchen. * Das Schild von Steve Rogers besteht aus dem sehr seltenen Metall Vibranium. Ultron möchte sich scheinbar aus diesem Material einen nahezu unzerstörbaren Körper formen und somit fast unbesiegbar werden. Die Avengers versuchen, scheinbar am Schild von Captain America, einen weg zu finden, um das Material zu zerstören. Im Trailer ist das Schild in zwei Teile zerbrochen. *Doctor Strange soll angeblich in der Post-Credit Szene auftauchen. * Gerüchten zufolge könnte der Hulk zwischenzeitlich eine graue Farbe annehmen. * Der deutsche Kinostart wurde vom 30. April auf den 23. April vorverschoben. * Die Disney Fanseite stitchkingdom.com hat angeblich eine offizelle Bestätigung wonach Andy Serkis tatsächlich in die Rolle des Ulysses Klaw schlüpft. * Laut Event Cinemas soll der Film ungefähr 160. Minuten gehen. * Der dritte und letzte Trailer wird am 3. März 2015 während einer Episode von Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. gezeigt. * Black Widows schlimme Vergangenheit wird bei Age of Ultron enthüllt. * Joss Whedon wollte ursprünglich einen Auftritt von Ant-Man im Film haben, doch Edgar Wright wollte Ant-Man im Film anders einführen, weswegen Joss Whedon keine Möglichkeit fand ihn in den Film einzubinden. So Whedon in einem Interview mit dem'' Empire''-Magazin. Video AVENGERS 2 AGE OF ULTRON Extended Trailer Deutsch German (HD)|Thor's Hammer Trailer Deutsch Marvel's "Avengers Age of Ultron" - Teaser Trailer (OFFICIAL)|Englischer Trailer THE AVENGERS 2 Age Of Ultron Trailer Deutsch German 2015 Marvel|Deutscher Trailer The Avengers Age of Ultron Teaser|Teaser Setfotos Avenger 2 Setfoto 1.jpg Avenger 2 Setfoto 2.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 3.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 4.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 5.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 6.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 7.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 8.jpg Robert Downey Jr. am Set von die Avengers.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 9.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 10.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 11.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 12.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 13.png Avengers 2 Setfoto 14.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 15.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 16.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 17.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 18.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 19.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 20.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 21.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 22.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 23.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 24.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 25.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 26.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 27.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 28.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 29.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 30.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 31.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 32.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 33.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 34.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 35.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 36.jpg Avengers 2 Setfoto 37.jpg Bilder Entertainment Weekly Cover.jpg Empire Cover.jpg Empire Cover 2.jpg Avengers 2 Entertainment Weekly Bild 1.jpg|Enterteinment Weekly Bild 1 Avengers 2 Entertainment Weekly Bild 2.jpg|Enterteinment Weekly Bild 1 Avengers 2 Entertainment Weekly Bild 3.jpg|Enterteinment Weekly Bild 3 Avengers 2 Entertainment Weekly Bild 4.jpg|Enterteinment Weekly Bild 4 Avengers 2 Entertainment Weekly Bild 5.jpg|Enterteinment Weekly Bild 5 Avengers 2 Entertainment Weekly Bild 6.jpg|Enterteinment Weekly Bild 6 Marvel's The Avengers 2 Comic Con Poster 9.jpg|Comic Con Banner Marvel's The Avengers 2 Comic Con Poster 8.jpg|Comic Con Quicksilver Marvel's The Avengers 2 Comic Con Poster 6.jpg|Comic Con Thor Marvel's The Avengers 2 Comic Con Poster 2.jpg|Comic Con Black Widow Marvel's The Avengers 2 Comic Con Poster 4.jpg|Comic Con Hulk Marvel's The Avengers 2 Comic Con Poster.jpg|Comic Con Iron Man Marvel's The Avengers 2 Comic Con Poster 3.jpg|Comic Con Captain America Marvel's The Avengers 2 Comic Con Poster 5.jpg|Comic Con Scarlett Witch Marvel's The Avengers 2 Comic Con Poster 7.jpg|Comic Con Hawkeye Black Widow Banner.jpg|Black Widow Banner Avengers Assemble 2015 Poster.jpg Avengers 2 Age of Ultron.jpg Vision Promo Bild.jpg|Vision Promobild Avengers 2 Promo 1.jpg Avengers 2 Promo 2.jpg Avengers 2 Promo 3.jpg Avengers 2 Promo 4.jpg Avengers 2 Promo 5.jpg Avengers 2 Promo 6.jpg Avengers 2 Bild 1.jpg Marvels_The_Avengers_2_Age_of_Ultron_Poster_size_600.jpg|Offizielles US-Poster Porter Age Of Ultron Deutsch.jpg|Offizielles Poster Charakterposter Iron Man Avengers - Age of Ultron.jpg|Charakterposter Iron Man Avengers Age of Ultron deutsches Charakterposter Iron Man.jpg Charakterposter Hulk Avengers - Age of Ultron.jpg|Charakterposter Hulk Avengers Age of Ultron deutsches Charakterposter Hulk.jpg a4.jpg|Charakterposter Nick Fury A17.jpg a5.jpg|Charakterposter Thor A18.jpg a6.jpg|Charakterposter Black Widow A19.jpg Marvel.com Bild 1.jpg Marvel.com Bild 2.jpg Marvel.com Bild 3.jpg Marvel.com Bild 4.jpg Marvel.com Bild 5.jpg Marvel.com Bild 6.jpg Marvel.com Bild 7.jpg Marvel.com Bild 8.jpg Marvel.com Bild 9.jpg Marvel.com Bild 10.jpg Marvel.com Bild 11.jpg Marvel.com Bild 12.jpg Marvel.com Bild 13.jpg Marvel.com Bild 14.jpg Marvel.com Bild 15.jpg Marvel.com Bild 16.jpg Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Kommende Filme